Grimm-Kitty
by Ky-Kitty3
Summary: I opened my eyes to find a naked guy with blue hair and blue eyes sitting on top of me. Wait, are those cat ears? I screamed and threw him off of me and he landed on the floor with a "Oof!" I mean, what was I suppose to do? What would you do if you woke up to find a naked man-cat sitting on top of you? -GrimmIchi-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Never Drinking Again**

**Authors note: This is GrimmIchi so there will be sexyness... eventually... so I hope that it's not terrible because I've never wrote anything like this before but I've read PLENTY of boyxboy ;) well... anyway! Yeah, so the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ichigo's pov*<strong>

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned, rolled over, and promptly yanked the fucking alarm clock out of the wall and threw it. It hit the wall with a thud. Ah, silence. Wait? Was I forgetting something? Mm... nah. I sighed and buried myself deeper in the sheets, breathing in the lemon scented fabric softener and gently drifted back to sleep...

OH SHIT! WORK!

I threw the blankets of me and jumped out of bed which caused me to get my feet tangled in them and I fell, face planting the ground. " Ow.." fuck my life.  
>I finally managed to untangle the blankets death grip on me and went to take a quick shower. Stripping off my cloths, I sighed as the hot water fell down my back and legs. To bad it did nothing for my pounding headache. I. was. never. ever. drinking. again. Why the hell did I accept Rangiku's stupid drinking game? Oh yeah, that's right...<p>

**(FlashBack)**

"Come on! Your such a pussy, Ichigo! You need to learn not to be such a tight ass and have fun for once." Rangiku shouted over the music. The music was to loud and there was drunk people everywhere. The only lights were from the flashing red and blue strobe lights. The room smelled like sweat, booze, and puke. Yep, it was a college party. I was in college now and that meant party's. Lots of party's. Oh, but not that I wanted to go them. Oh no. Renji forced me to go, saying it would be fun then ditched me when we got here to find Rukia. Idiot.

" I have plenty of fun!" I scowled. Ok, maybe that was a lie. It's not like I don't like to do fun stuff sometimes but I guess I'm more of a solitary person.

"Yeah, sure you do," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I do!"

"I don't believe you."

"I do lots of fun stuff all the time!"

"Oh yeah? Name _TWO _fun things you've done this week!"

"Two.. well I.." I trailed off. Damn, she was right. I'm so boring.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now come one! Do shots with me!" she smiled knowing that she had won this time.

"Well... maybe just one.."

**(End FlashBack)**

Yeah.. lets just say it had been more than one shot. Six? Ten maybe? Point is I was so drunk that I don't even remember getting home. Oh well, at least I'm still alive. That's got to count for something, right? I turned the shower of and walked to my room. Naked. Yeah I said naked. Since I was in college now I had moved out and got an apartment so basically I could do whatever I wanted. Which included being able to walk around in the nude and not run into my sister and causing psychological damage to them. Ah, and maybe the best yet. I was free to lay in bed in the morning without Goat chin attacking me. Geez, that old man is crazy.

I pulled on a tight, black shirt and pale blue jeans and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and a few aspirin. I looked over at the clock and realized I was going to be at least 45 minutes late. Urahara was going to kill me. Iv worked for him since high school at his candy shop. Yeah iv got the job that most little kids dreamed of having. Honestly I think Urahara opened the shop just so he could eat candy all day. Not that im complaining. I mean come on. Who wouldn't want to work at a place were your surrounded by candy all day? No one could turn down that job.

I put on my shoes and jacket one and grabbing my keys on the way out. It took me about 5 minutes to drive there and I parked in front of the store. The sign read Urahara Candy's and was painted bubblegum pink, bright yellow, and white. It was hard not to miss it considering it was the bright thing in probably the whole city, and that's coming from me with my bright ass orange hair. I walked in and thought maybe I was lucky and Urahara didn't notice I had come in. I tried to be sneaky but it didn't work to well...

"ICHIGO! YOUR LATE!" Urahara exclaimed, suddenly appearing behind me.

"AHH! Jesus Urahara! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

" Aw Ichigo, of course not. If you died I would have to hire a new person," he chucked behind his green and white fan, hiding the amused grin I new was there.

"Gee, thanks. I'm touched you care so much for my well-being," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Any time! Now get to work. Your late enough as it is!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm going. I would have started earlier if you weren't trying to kill me.." I muttered the last part.

"What was that Ichigo?"

"Oh nothing.. nothing at all."I sighed. It was going to be a long day. After work I had so much homework to do. Yeah, today was just going to be like every other day...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay first chapter done! And its only.. 2am! Well I'm glad there no school tomorrow or would it be today? Ah well, I love snow days. It gets me out of Gym and Russian class ^_^ heh. See u next time...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Little Blue Kitty**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ichigo's pov)<strong>

The sky was a dark black and gray color as I left work, even the clouds looked angry. Good thing I brought my car today or I would be royally screwed.

**CRACK!**

The sound of thunder cracked through the air and the sky lit up in a bright white as I pulled away from the parking lot and into traffic. I drove down the street a couple of blocks before I turned into my apartment's parking lot. Damn, I should have brought my umbrella.

Ring, ring!

I pulled my phone and pressed the call button. "Hello?"

" ICHIGO MY SON! WHY DON'T YOU VISIT DADDY MORE, DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMOREE! MASAKI! ARE DARLING LITTLE SON DOES LOVE US ANYMORE! WHAT DO I DO! OH NO, I'M SUCH A BAD FATHER! HE RAN AWAY FROM USSS! ICHI- AHH.." I heard my dad scream before that was a smack followed by a thud.

"SHUT UP GOAT FACE!" Ah, Karin.

"AWW KARIN WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HURT DADDY!"

" Karin, dad, don't fight. Ichigo's probably busy. Right Onii-san?" Yuzu asked sweetly, taking the phone from Karin. I could still hear Karin and Goat Face fighting in the background.

" Yes of course, Yuzu. I miss you guys a lot. Well maybe not dad that much... I'm sorry I haven't visited much, Iv had a lot of homework to do and with my job and stuff. I promise I'll try to visit soon, ok?"

"Ok, Ichigo!" she said brightly.

" I love you, Yuzu. Tell the others I love them too."

" Ok, bye Onii-san!"

" Bye." I hung up the phone. I did miss them a lot, but I didn't lie when I said I didn't have a lot of free time lately. It was always homework or work. I was glad spring break was about to be here. I most likely was going to spend as much time with my family as I could. I sighed and put my hood up and jumped out into the rain. As I made my why to the stairs up to my apartment, I was passing by an ally when I heard a sound.

"Meow.."

I stopped and turned towards the alley. It sounded like a kitten, but it didn't sound like a very good meow. I was more like a scared or hurt meow. My curiosity got the best of me and I walked into the ally to see what it was. There, laying on the wet frozen ground, was a little kitten. It had short, long, soft looking light blue hair with a darker blue, gray under its eyes. Its ocean blue eyes were open slightly and it was shivering. Its left paw looked swollen and had a little bit of dried blood dried on it. Poor kitty... It looked up at me weekly with pleading eyes. It was such a sad look that I couldn't resist. I took off my jacket and picked up the little shivering cat and wrapped it up in the jacket. I walked the rest of the way to my apartment and unlocked the door. I set the kitten on the couch and went to the hallway closet to get a big fluffy towel. I thew it in the dryer to get it nice and warm and went back to the living room. I unwrapped the kitten from my jacket and then re-wrapped him in the warm towel. Then I went to the kitchen, filled a bowl with fresh warm milk, and set it down on the couch next to the cat. He had stopped shivering and I heard a faint pur coming from him. I set the bowl next to it and he sat up a little to lap at the warm milk. The purring got louder as I gently ran my hands through the soft hair.

"Why would anyone leave an adorable little kitten like you out in the rain?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Grimmjow's pov)<strong>

Rain soaked through my dark fur making me shiver and I let out a sad meow. It was so cold and wet. When it had started raining I had ran to find the closes thing to shelter I could find. It just so happened that it was a dark, cold, scary alley. I have never been alone before and I was scared. I whimpered. Why did my family leave me? I thought I was a good pet. I always did what they said, they were my masters after all. What had I done wrong?...

***FlashBack***

I purred contently as I lay stretched out on the soft white carpet, the sunlight shining threw the window and warming my fur. I layed there every day till my master got home from work. But yesterday was very strange. Master had brought out some strange, brown, cardboard boxes and was putting all his stuff into. I didn't understand what he was doing but I thought maybe he was just the house was empty except for a backpack and another suitcase. I stood up, knowing the exact time that he got home every day.

"Meow!" I said excitedly as my Master walked threw the door. Master just ignored me and walked over to the bags that were on the floor. What was he doing? Was he going some where? " Meow?".. I was confused even more when he went back to the door with his things. Then he just left without looking back...

***EndFlashBack*(Rest of what happened to Grimm-Kitty before will be later..)**

I tensed as I heard foot steps coming toward me. I was too weak to try and run away. A dark shadow fall over me and I smelled warm cinnamon. I waited for.. well I didn't know what I was waiting for. But whatever it was, it didn't come. I lifted my head weakly to look up at the person standing over me. All I could see through my blurred vision was dark brown eyes and bright orange hair. I was suddenly picked up and wrapped in something soft. I lost conciseness for awhile till I was again wrapped up but this time it was a fluffy towel, purring at the warmth. A blue bowl was placed next to me. I was hesitant at first but started to drink it when I smell that it was milk. I felt fingers running through my fur gently as I drank and felt my self start to purr louder.

"Why would anyone leave an adorable little kitten like you out in the rain?" the human said softly. His voice was so gentle and loving that I forgot about everything else. I'd be ok if this human became my new master.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who should I make Grimm's old owner? someone from Bleach or just some random person? If someone from Bleach, then who should it be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Love Me**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ichigo's pov)<strong>

Ok, I was seriously getting annoyed. It's been about four weeks since I picked up that little kitten in the alley. And it followed me EVERYWERE! And I mean everywhere! When I was eating, there he was. Brushing my teeth, he was there. Watching tv. Yep, he was there. Doing laundry, dishes, getting ready for work, even sleeping! And don't even get me started on taking a shower! He always watched me in the shower and it was kind of creepy. He watched me so intensely, almost like a human. I've had to lock him out of the bathroom sometimes or I couldn't even take of my cloths without being self concise. Because of a damn cat! Grrr...

I looked in the mirror, hissing as I put some ointment on the scratches on my face. That cat is the devil, I swear! I woke up every day to him sitting on my face and he refused to let me get ready for work. I had to literally pry him off my face every morning. What the hell is this cats problem? He acts like he doesn't want me to go anywhere and panics when I try to leave the apartment. When I do come home he jumps up into my arms and gives me the most happiest look I've every seen. He's so cute. Stupid cat. Making it impossible to stay mad at that little fucking devil.

" Meow!" Speaking of the devil.

"What do you want, Grimm?" I sighed. I decided to name him Grimmjow because he didn't come with a collar or anything and I needed something to call him. I had looked up names for him online ( Geez, I'm such a sucker for this cat) and found the name Grimmjow under the foreign category, and thought it was perfect for him. I even gave him a middle and last name like he was my kid or something. Yeah... I'm weird. Grimmjow Vincent Jeagerjaques. I'm not crazy, I promise.

"Meowww.." he whined, looking up at me with big eyes. I knew that look. He was hungry. " Meow!"

" Fine, fine you spoiled little brat. I'll get you your damn food. I swear, sometimes I don't know why I don't just take you to some shelter. Your so needy." I looked down at him and my eyes softened. He had his head down and his tail tucked under his legs, looking rejected. Crap. How did he always seem to know what I say all the time? It's like he can understand me or something. He walked out of the room and into my bedroom all depressingly. I sighed and followed after him. " Grimm..." He was laying curled up on the bed with his face under his paws with a sad look in his eyes." Grimm, come on don't look like that." I walked over to the bed and set down, and started to pet him. He moved away and turned his back to me. " Hey," I whispered softly " I didn't mean it, kitten. You never have to worry, I wont ever get rid if you. I love you to much. Your mine and no one else's. I promise." I held out my arms for him, waiting. He looked back at me, conflicted. It seemed to confuse him. He looking like he wanted to believe me but was afraid. " I'll get you some food..." I tried bribing him. And it worked. His eyes lit up and he jumped into my arms. I chuckled and he layed his head on my shoulder as I carried him to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>" Finally done!" I exclaimed as I collapsed on my bed. Spring break was finally here and school was out. I had just finished packing my suit cases and was ready to visit my family. I was going to be there for a few days and I was excited. I kinda missed being at home.<p>

" Meow!" a little ball of blue fur jumped onto my chest.

" Oh no. I completely forgot about you. What am I going to do with you? I mean... I guess ill have to take you with me. I hope my dad and sisters don't mind. I don't really think that I could leave you here.." Grimmjow looked up at me with scared eyes. " Don't worry," I petted his head gently, " I wont leave you all alone." he purrs happily and lays down on my chest to take a nap.

* * *

><p>" ICHIGO! MY LOVLEY SON, YOU'VE FINALLYY COME HOME TO DADDYY!" my Dad screamed at me as soon as I walked in the front door, trying to kick me in the face.<p>

" WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU! YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING!" I screamed and kicked him in the face, hard. He flew through the air, crashing into the picture of our mother on the wall.

" MASAKI! OUR SON IS SO MEANN TOO ME!"

" Shut it goat face!" Karin said, kicking in the face too and knocking him out.

" Oh Ichigo! What is that?" Yuzu asked, eyeing the carrier I had put Grimmjow in.

"Oh yeah, well I kinda found a kitten and I couldn't really leave him at home alone so.."

" Aw a kitty! Of course he can stay. Can I see him?" Yuzu looked up a me with big eyes.

I chuckled. " Of course." I set the carrier down and opened the door. I put my hand in the cage to take him out, but ended up getting scratched. " Ow, fuck you little bastard! What the hell was that for! Get your ass out of there!" I tried to grab him again, but all I got was a hiss and another scratch on the hand. " Fine you know what?" I closed the cage, opened the door again, and set him on the front porch. " If your going to be a bitch about it, then your ass can stay out here for all I care!" I walked back into the house to see Yuzu giving me sad eyes.

" Onii-san... that's not nice. He was probably scared."

" It's ok Yuzu, don't worry about it. He'll be fine out there for awhile. He has to learn not to do that. A little punishment wont hurt him."...

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Oh no! Grimm-Kitty's all alone! What will he do?**  
><strong>Next chapter in Grimmjow's pov...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Be sorry**

* * *

><p><strong>( Grimmjow's pov)<strong>

I froze as Ichigo set me outside and walked back in, leaving me outside by myself. He left me..He didn't want me anymore? Was he going to leave me out here? He said that I was his, and that he loved me. Why would he lie to me?...

" Meoww!" I yelled out to him. No! No, don't leave me! I'm sorry! Please don't go! I could feel my heart tighten and it hurt. It felt like it was going to burst through my chest. No.. please... I'm so sorry...

I whimpered and I collapsed on the floor of the cage. I could feel my self shaking and my heart was aching. I didn't mean to make him leave me... I'm a bad pet and now Master doesn't want me anymore..I tried to calm myself as I drifted into an unpleasant dream full of nightmares. Nightmares of being alone, with no one to love me.

**_*Dream*_**

_Lightning flashed and rain fell down around me. It was dark and cold. I heard footsteps ._

_I looked up and saw a flash of orange. Ichigo._

_" Ichigo!" I called out. He kept walking away from me. Where was he going? Why is he ignoring me!_

_Because he doesn't love you..._

_What? No! I don't want to be alone! " Ichigo!" I screamed. I reached out my hand to him. My hand...Whats happening? I looked down at my wet body, I was naked except for a big blue shirt that stuck to my wet skin. I'm human? But how.._

_" No, Ichigo! Please don't leave me! You promised me! You promised that I was yours!" Ichigo stopped. He slowly turned so he was half facing me and looked at me. Our eyes meet. My pleading blue eyes met his hard brown eyes. He smirked at me._

_" Me, love you? What a joke. Why would anyone want you? You're a freak. No one will ever want you. I don't love you. I never will." He sneered at me. Then he just walked away. No.. I could feel myself slipping. It was getting darker. I was dizzy..._

_I don't love you..._

_You're a freak..._

_Why would anyone want you..._

_I'll never... love you._

**_* End Dream*_**

I woke up laying on something soft, warm and surrounded by the smell of cinnamon. I glanced around and saw Ichigo laying on the bed next to me, reading a book. He was still here. He didn't leave me...

" Meow!" I said loudly and jumped up from my spot on the bed to fling myself onto Ichigo's chest. I purred and rubbed my face against his. " Oh Ichigo! I'm sorry. So sorry. I'll be good, I promise! Don't leave me! I love you!"

" Haha, nice to see you too Grimm. I see you've learned your lesson about being a bad kitty." Ichigo chuckled and started to scratch behind my ears. I purred.

" Yes. I promise I'll be good. Just don't leave me..."

* * *

><p>All the rest of the time we were at Ichigo's family's house I was good just like he wanted me too to be. I let the brown-haired and black-haired girls pet me and cuddle me when every they wanted. I even let Ichigo's weird father dress me up in weird outfits while he was saying that they had a new little furry adiation to their family. During the day I would stay close to Ichigo whenever I got the chance. I would purr and cuddle up to him and tell him I loved him even though I knew he didn't understand me.<p>

I was glad when we finally got back home after being with his crazy family. It was much quieter here. I looked up at Ichigo as he walked into the room and collapsed onto his bed.

" Ah, I'm so tired." He sighed. " Damn I forgot how crazy and loud my family can be. I'm looking forward to sleeping in again without my dad attacking me. Well, come on Grimm. Lets go to sleep." He said and patted the spot next to him. I jumped up and nestled up against his side. He pulled the blankets over him and turned off the light, petting my fur as he fell asleep.

I looked at his sleeping, peaceful face. The Ichigo in my dream wasn't my Ichigo. My Ichigo was nice and caring, not like that mean imitation of him. Ichigo wouldn't say those things to me if he didn't mean them. I hope he loves me just as much as I love him.

I loved Ichigo.

As I started to drift asleep, I felt something weird. My fur felt like it was tingling and I started feeling warm. Whats that? Am I sick or something? Oh well, I'm really tired... I guess I'll find out if I'm sick in the morning.

Goodnight, Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Human Grimmjow next chapter, maybe? ;)**

**Sorry for the long wait. It's kinda shorter than the rest but for some reason it was hard to think of something to write. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Perhaps even longer then the rest of them. I got lots of interesting things to write next time...**

***Review***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Naked Man-Cat**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh geez, it's been like three months since I'v updated any of my story's. I'm so sorry!**

**( Ichigo's pov)**

I woke up to something heavy and warm on top of me. I rolled over to get it off but something was pinning down my hips. What the hell?

I opened my eyes to find a naked guy with blue hair and blue eyes sitting on top of me. Wait, are those cat ears?I screamed and threw him off of me and he landed on the floor with a "Oof!" I mean, what was I suppose to do? What would you do if you woke up to find a naked man-cat sitting on top of you?

I jumped out of bed and slowly walked backwards till I felt my back hit the wall next to my door. " W-who the fuck are you!" I demanded. I looked over to see him sitting on the ground, hands in between his legs like a cat. He had muscular legs and.. I blushed. He was certainly um.. well endowed.. My eyes traveled up to see the pale skin of his stomach. He had perfect rock hard abs leading up to pale rosy nipples and a muscular chest. Around his neck was a red cat collar. I looked up farther to see his beautiful face, bright blue eyes and light blue hair. His head was tilted in confusion and one of his cat ears was down against his head. He was so adorable... and so naked..

" Grimmjow." He said. His voice was as beautiful as his body. Deep and smooth like honey.

" W-what?"

" Its me Master. Grimmjow."What. The. Fuck. What was this guy trying to pull? He's most certainly _not_ Grimmjow. Grimmjows a cat and he's a... very attractive guy.. Uhhg no Ichigo! Stop thinking that! This guy broke into my house! I can't think he's hot.

" Ok you know what? Dont even try that! How did you get in my house you creep! Your not my Grimmjow!"

" But.. but Master. I am Grimmjow. I'm still your kitten. Please.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to change like this. This has never happened to me before. Please don't hate me. I'm scared. I don't know how to change back..." He said, looking at me with sad eyes.

Could this really be my Grimmjow? Was this man that cute, little cat I picked up in that alley?

" Prove it." I said.

" Prove it? Master, what do you mean?"

"Prove to me that you are Grimmjow."

" How?"

" I don't know. You're the one that needs to convince me. You think of something."

" Mm.." He did another one of his very cat-like head tilts as he though of some way to convince me. " Um.. well you always sleep in the left side of the bed."

I snorted. " Try again. Lots of people sleep on the left side of the bed. Plus you could have just guessed that from seeing me on that side this morning."

" Ok... you're not a morning person, you take hour-long showers, you like the house to always be clean, you hate coffee, you love chocolate chip pancakes, your always studying from books all the time, you yelled at me for scratching you when your sister wanted to pet me, and... and... you saved me. I was in that alley and I was scared. My old master left me, he didn't want me anymore. I didn't know what to do. I didn't have anywhere to go. It was so cold and wet. And you were so nice and helped me. You took care of me when no one else wanted to.." He whispered the last part so softly I almost didn't hear it.

It was silent for a few moments. This really was Grimmjow..

" Ah!" I gasped as he got up with cat-like grace and walked over to me. He fell onto his knees in front of me and hugged me around the waist, his head resting on my stomach. Dangerously close to a certain body part of mine...

" Please believe me Master. I would be all alone if you hadn't helped me. I'd do anything for you. Whatever you want." He'd do whatever I wanted? Well if that didn't start something in the perverted part of my brain..

" Put some cloths on!" I blurted out. He looked up at me confused. Ah.. he's still on his knees..

" Why?" I grabbed his arms and pushed them off of me and pulled him up to stand so he wasn't in such a compromising position. Was it just me or did he seem I little disappointed that I pushed him away?

" Because you can't go around naked. People don't do that. It's not normal to just go around naked all the time." I explained, moving to my dresser to get some cloths for him. He seemed surprised as I shoved a red t-shirt, underwear, and a pair of brown cargo pants at him.

" You.. believe me?"

I sighed. " Yeah, I guess I do. Now put those on!" He looked at me and smiled. Then he attacked. He jumped at me and pulled me into a big hug, burying his head in my neck. Oh geez, he smelled good... " Haha," I said nervously and extracted myself from his embrace." Ok, time to put some cloths on."

I turned my back to him to let him get dressed. When I didn't hear him putting the cloths on I turned around to see what he was doing. " Why did you turn around Master?"

" So you can get dressed. If you haven't noticed, your naked."

" Does my body not please you Master?"

" W-what?" I stuttered." That's not it.. uh.. your body's fine. Its just people don't usually go around and watch people while there naked."

" Why not?"

" Because its weird. Your body is your privacy, no one should be watching you. Unless maybe if you have a lover but that's all. And stop calling me master. You don't have to do that. Ichigos fine." I said.

" Ok, Ichigo then."

" Thank you. Now uh get dressed and stuff or whatever." I reached for the door handle to escape. I liked the way he said my name way to much." I'm going to the living room. Just come out when your done... being naked..."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow came out after a little while later, fidgeting with his new borrowed cloths. " Ichigo, I don't like these. They're really restricting." He said, wrinkling his nose in discomfort. Damn that's adorable.<p>

" Well you can't go around naked all the time."

" You do when you take a shower."

" Well yes, but your supposed to when your taking a shower... wait a fucking minute! You little perv! Why the hell were you always trying to watch me in the shower!?"

" I was curious.." His ear flattened against his head at being yelled at. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad at me. I just wanted to be close to you.."

" What.. you can't just... ugh how am I suppose to yell at you when you act all sweet and innocent like that?"

" I'm sorry. I understand if your going to throw me away like my other owner. Its obvious you don't want me here.." Wait, what? He thought I was just going to make him leave? I mean he can be a difficult and I think he might slightly be a nudist but still..

I sighed and patted the set next to me. He walked over cautiously and sat down. " Listen, i'm not going to throw you out. I wouldn't do that. You know, I meant it when I said that I love you. Even if you're a pain in the ass sometimes. Just because you're a person now instead of a.. cat doesn't change that either. You'll never have to worry about being alone again. I still love you." I sound like such a sap. Then I got tackled. " Ahh!" I let out a squeak as Grimmjow jumped on top of me, nuzzling his head against my chest.

" Thank you, thank you! I love you Master! I'm so glad you love me too!" I chuckled at his eagerness, wrapped my arms around him and laid my head against his. Then I noticed something and couldn't stop from giggling ( manly giggles of course). Grimmjow pulled away from me looking confused.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing.. hah.. its just..your shirt...hahaha." He looked down at his shirt and then back at me.

" What's wrong with it?"

" Hah... it.. its on..backwards hahahaah." I laughed, smiling warmly at him.

He smiled back at me and soon we were both laughing. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so free and happier than that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Grimmjow and the Porn Channel**

**A/N: So sorry this took so long. No more month-long breaks! I promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Grimmjow's pov)<strong>

I sighed as I flipped through the channels on the TV. Ichigo had taught me a lot of things like how to use the TV, how to work the DVD player, and the microwave so that I wouldn't be bored when he wasn't there.

_Ichigo_... He was at work right now. I missed him. I always ask him if I can come with him but he always says no. He said I'd only be a distraction. So, I wait everyday for when Ichigo comes home. I like the weekends the best because Ichigo doesn't have to leave for work. I'm still afraid that he won't come back. He promises that he will always come back but... I don't know. It still makes me restless.

I was just about to give up on the TV when I saw something. There was guys, one blonde and one with black hair, and they were... kissing? I've never seen this before. I mean, I've seen girls and guys kiss on TV and stuff but never boys. I didn't know they did that.

I wonder if Ichigo knows? Has he seen guys kissing? Has Ichigo ever kissed a guy before?

I don't know why, but the though of anyone kissing Ichigo, a guy or girl, made me feel mad. Ichigo was mine! They weren't allowed to do that to him! I wanted to be the one to do that with him!

... Wait... did I want to kiss Ichigo?

I looked back at the screen. Now both guys were naked and touching each other. The guy with the black hair was rubbing at the blonde ones penis and I felt my own give a slight jerk. I've never felt this before... Not only had I never been in human form before, but I was never around any other cats before. So I've never mated before.

My pants felt tight on me now. I looked over at the clock, Ichigo wouldn't be home for at least another hour...

I pulled my pants and underwear down. I've never touched myself before. I've seen my old master do it before though...

I gently ran my fingers up and down my penis before wrapping my hand around the base. I gasped and bucked my hips. I didn't know it would feel this good...

I started to stroke myself as my other hand traveled down to fondle my balls.

I groaned and through my head back against the couch. " Ahh, Ichigo!"

I stroked myself faster as I pictured Ichigo. I saw Ichigo laying on his bed completely naked. He was on his hands and knee's legs spread and ass in the hands massaged his ass cheeks before slipping a finger inside his hole. He groaned and rocked back to fuck himself on his fingers. He fucked his ass harder as he said my name. " Grimmjow!" He was close. And so was I.

" Oh Kami!" I gasped. I stroked faster and harder before coming. Hot cum splashed against my stomach.

I layed there for a bit as I waited for breathing to slow. Wow. That was... just wow. Now I kind of wished that I had been human before.

I was just about to get up to go to the bathroom and clean off the cum when I heard the lock on the door click.

I hurried to put my close on grimacing when I had to put my shirt over the sticky mess still on my stomach. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off right as Ichigo walked in.

" Ichigo! Your home!" I blushed.

He rolled his eyes." I always come home, don't I?" He took his shoes and coat of and sat down next to me. Right were my head was earlier...

" Yeah but... NO!"

Ichigo grabbed the remote to turn it on. I tried to take it but I was too late. He turned it on and his eyes widened.

" Aaahh. Oh God, so good! Please! More!" I had left it on the the channel with the guys touching each other. Currently, one guy was licking the others ass.

Ichigo's face turned red and he quickly turned off the TV. " I... um what the hell was that."

" I'm sorry Ichigo! It was an accident! I was just looking for something to watch and it was just on! I swear! Are you mad?..."

" I... no. I'm not mad I was just um... surprised. I didn't even know I had a porn channel..."

" What's porn?

" Oh, well it when some people do the things that... those guys are doing and they video tape it for others to watch."

" Have you watched porn?" I asked innocently.

He blushed. " Um, I-I might have."

I leaned closer. " Was it about girls or guys? I kinda watched it and I didn't hate it. I didn't even know guys did that. Do you like guys or girls?"

" Well I'm gay."

I cocked my head to the side, confused.

He sighed. " It means I like guys."

" Ooohhh. Ok I understand. How do I know what I am?"

" It depends. You liked seeing those guys right?"

I blushed, nodding.

" Have you seen it with girls?"

" Mmm only when my old master would watch it."

" Well, did you like it?"

" Not really. Her boobs were gross." I whispered.

He busted out laughing. " Hahaha, yep. I think your gay too."

" Yeah?"

" Yeah."

I nodded. " Ok. I'm ok with that."

" Ah, well now that were done with your sexual identify crisis, how about some dinner?"

* * *

><p>Later that night, I was trying to sleep but couldn't stop thinking. Ichigo had said that he liked guys and had helped me realize I did too. And I was glad. But now all I could think about was if Ichigo liked me and the more I thought about, the more I wanted* him too. I kept thinking about him and me doing the things that those guys on the 'porn' were doing. And I wanted it real bad..<p>

I threw the covers off me and got off the couch to go to Ichigo's room.

I opened the door. " Ichigo." I whispered.

" Mmm, wa'?" He mumbled.

" Can I sleep with you tonight?"

" Mm, yeah...," He rolled over onto his side," iz cool..."

I smiled and crept to the unoccupied side of the bed. I got under the covers and scooted as close as I could to Ichigo without touching him.

Ichigo mumbled something under his breath. I watched as his pink tongue came out to wet his lips.

I grinned. Oh, yes. Ichigo is definitely going to be mine.

_*** Review ***_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Horny Kitty**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter is shorter then usual! I'll probably have a few shorter chapters for a little bit, but on the bright side I hope to update a new chapter every week!**

* * *

><p><em>( Ichigo's pov)<em>

I woke up in the morning to something warm cuddling against my side. Confused, I turned my head to look behind me and I got a face full of blue hair. _Grimmjow. _When did he get in here?

I moved a little to try to get out of his grasp but he just ended up holding me tighter.

" Grimmjow! Let me go!" I said.

Grimmjow muttered in his sleep before turning his face into my neck. I tried to get out again when I felt something hard press against my leg. _Oh._..

I can't believe I'm being cuddled by a horny cat...

Just then Grimmjow decided to start rubbing his hard erection against my leg. And the worst part was... I kind of liked it. But I could feel my own cock start to get hard. Nope. I couldn't let that happen!

I pulled my elbow back and nailed him hard in the ribs. His eyes flew open and he grabbed at his ribs. Grimmjow looked at me with wide, hurt eyes.

" Ichigo..."

" Sorry Grimmjow, but you were cuddling me and wouldn't let go. Why were you even in here?" I moved and got out of bed now that I was free.

" You said I could."

" When? I don't remember telling you that."

" Last night I came in here and asked if I could sleep with you and you said yes. But maybe you said yes because you were half asleep..."

" So, you took advantage knowing that I wasn't even really awake?" He hung his head, looking guilty.

" I'm sorry... I was just got lonely by myself..."

I sighed. How can I be mad at him when he always looks so innocently guilty?

" Fine just ask me _before_ I go to bed next time, ok?"

" Ok!" He nodded eagerly.

" Anyway, come on. I'll make you breakfast before I go to work."

" Yay!"

* * *

><p>I got to work a little later then I wanted to, but Grimmjow just wouldn't let me leave! I hope his ' you can never leave!' phase wasn't coming back. But he did eventually let me leave. Well, after he spent five whole minutes hugging me and rubbing himself all over me. It was weird.<p>

" Ah, Ichigo! You're finally here!" Kisuke exclaimed when I walked into to the shop.

" Yeah. Sorry about that. My... cat wouldn't let me leave."

" Oh? I didn't know you got a cat."

" I got it a couple of weeks ago."

" Hehe, it must be very attached to you if it didn't want you to leave." Kisuke laughed.

" Yeah I guess. Hey Kisuke?"

" Yes?"

" Do you know a lot about cats?"

" Mm," Kisuke thought for a moment, " I suppose I do. Why?"

" Well, I had a few questions. First, why does a cat rubs itself all over you?"

" Haha. Their marking their territory of course. Your cat seems very possessive to me."

" You have no idea..." I muttered.

" What's your other question?"

" Oh well, do cats go into heat or something?" I had noticed that while Grimmjow was rubbing against me that his cock was still hard.

" Yes. Females have heat cycles."

" What about males?"

" Oh, you have a male cat?"

" Yeah. And this morning it seemed like Grimmjow, that's my cats name, was slightly horny for some reason. I figured it was a cat thing."

" Hahahaha!" Kisuke bursted out laughing.

" What!"

" Ha, I t-think your cat has- has a crush on you!" He snickered out between his laughing.

" Please tell me you're joking!?"

He shook his head and grinned. " Noopeee. That's the only explanation I have for your horny little kitty problem."

I groaned and slumped against the counter. " I'm screwed aren't I?"

" Afraid so," he said," But you can't do much about it. Unless you want to get him fixed. So get to work!"

Damn... I was so screwed.

Literally.

* * *

><p>When I got home I peaked inside the door before I went in.<p>

Mm, no Grimmjow in the living room. I feel suspicious...

I made my way to the kitchen to find it empty too. I guess that leaves the bathroom and bedroom...

I checked the bathroom first and found it empty as well. Grimmjow had been in there recently though. The bathroom was still warm and the mirror had fogged up from him taking a shower. His clothes were on the floor.

Then he's in the bedroom...

I braced myself, took a deep breath, and walked into my room.

There in the middle of my bed, was Grimmjow. Full on _naked_.

Not only was he naked, but he was stroking his cock. His hard, pale, beautiful cock...

" G-Grimmjow," I stuttered," What are y-y-you doing!"

Grimmjow spread his legs more and looked at me. His face was flushed and he was blushing slightly.

" Ichigo. Please help me..." He moaned.

I'm so screwed...

* * *

><p><strong><em>* Review *<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Is having Sex With A Man-cat Beastiality?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Warnings- Sex finally! ;) Hopefully it's not to bad. I haven't written a sex scene yet. Tell me what you think! And sorry for any mistakes I made.**

* * *

><p><strong>( Ichigo's pov)<strong>

I stared wide eyed as I watched Grimmjow stroke his erection. A bead of pre cum glistened on the head of his cock. I could feel my own cock start to harden.

" Ichigo, please..." Grimmjow whimpered.

" Grimmjow...I don't think that's a good idea..." I said. Yet, my feet moved on their own and I found myself by standing beside the bed. His skin was beautifully flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. Cock hard and filled with blood.

" Ichigo... I need you!" Grimmjow pleaded.

I made a small noise in the back of my throat. I wanted to so bad. My mind kept asking me questions like: Is this wrong, am I taking advantage of him, is having sex with a man-cat beastiality?

" Grimmjow..." I groaned.

" Don't you want me Ichigo? I want you. I though you loved me..." Fuck I do...

" Stop touching yourself." I commanded.

" But Ichigo!"

" Stop now. That's my job." I grinned.

His eyes widened and he nodded eagerly.

I crawled onto the bed and settled myself between his legs. I ran my hands up and down his thighs and I felt him trembling.

" Ichigo..."

" Shhh, just lay back and let me take care of you ok?"

" Ok."

I lowered my head and licked and sucked at his thighs leaving some light bruises. Grimmjow whimpered and tried to thrust his hips up, but I held him down. I was pointedly avoiding his cock and I could tell he was getting desperate.

" Please Ichigo!"

I chuckled." Alright, Kitten."

I reached down and grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed gently. A drop of pre cum dripped down his shaft and I quickly licked it up. " Mm you taste good."

Grimmjow groaned as I finally put my mouth on his cock and sucked hard. I had to use my hand on the last few inches that I couldn't fit into my mouth.

One of his hands gripped my hair as I pulled off, urging me to continue. " Don't stop, Ichigo."

" You can't come yet." I pressed my lips to his in a soft kiss.

" Why!" Grimmjow whined.

" Because," I whispered in his ear," I want you to cum inside me." That did it.

Grimmjow gave a low growl and flipped us over so that he was on top.

I gasped as he attacked my neck, no doubt leaving bruises.

" Mine!" He growled in my ear.

" Ahh yes... all yours." I whimpered. He grinned and pulled my shirt off.

He kissed down my chest and sucked on my nipples. I shuttered and arched my back. He licked down my stomach to nibbled on my hip bones playfully.

" Mmm, Grimmjow."

" Ichigo.. " He grasped the top of my pants and underwear pulled them both off in one go.

" Can I suck it?" He asked, eying my cock.

I groaned. " Yes please."

He sucked me down eagerly, licking and sucking just like a kitten.

I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair. " That feels so good Kitten."

He pulled of my cock with a wet _slurp_ and gave me a heated smile.

" I love it when you call me kitten. It makes me think of you as my master."

" Oh Kami yes! Now Grimmjow! Fuck me now!" I pulled him up to into a hard kiss. He kissed me back, sliding his tongue into my mouth.  
>He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I felt his hard cock pressed against my hole.<p>

" Ah Grimmjow wait!" I pushed him back a little. He pouted.

" Why?"

" You can't just shove it in there!"

" I... I can't?" He said uncertainty.

" No! You have to prepare me first or you'll hurt me."

" I'm sorry," He whispered," I didn't know. I don't want to hurt you."

I sighed and ran my hands up and down his back soothingly. " It's ok. Just here. Use this." I reached over and pulled a jar out if my bedside table. I set the lube in his hand.

" What do I do with it?"

" Put some on you fingers then, you know, inside of me."

" Ok." He took the lid of and dipped his fingers in. I spread my legs and he pressed on finger to my hole.

" Go slow." Grimmjow nodded and slowly pushed a finger inside. I groaned and pushed back. " More."

He slid another finger in and moved it in and out, stretching me. Then his fingers hit my prostate.

I gasped and threw my head back. " Oh Kami!"

Grimmjow froze. " Did I hurt you! I didn't mean to!"

" Fuck no! Feels so good, don't stop!"

" O-ok." He thrust his fingers in again, grazing my prostate repeatedly. He put a third finger in and I couldn't take it anymore.

" Grimmjow please! Now!" I pleaded.

He took his fingers out and put some lube on his cock. At least I didn't need to tell him that.

Grimmjow positioned himself at my entrance and looked at. I nodded.

One of his hands was on my hip and the other took hold of his cock and he pushed in. I good burning feeling intered me.

He groaned and rested his forehead against mine. " You feel so good, Ichigo. So hot and tight. Can I move?"

" Y-yes."

Grimmjow wasted no time and started thrusting into me. I panted and my fingers bit into his shoulders.

" Faster Grimmjow! Please!"

" Fuck!" He growled thrusting inside of me harder and faster. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer with the way his cock was hitting my prostate just right.

" Grimmjow! I'm close..."

" Ahh me too." He gasped. He moved his hand to my cock and started to jack me off in time with his thrusts.

" Oh!" I arched my back as I came. Cum splatting across both of our chests.

Grimmjow groaned as my ass tightened around his cock. He gave a few more shallow thrusts before he tensed and I felt his hot cum inside of me.

We both relaxed, Grimmjow collapsing on top of me. His softened cock still inside of me.

Grimmjow purred and wrapped his arms around me. Cuddling.

" I love you, Ichigo."

" I love you too, Kitten..."

I fell asleep to Grimmjow's warm body pressed against mine and soft purring in my ear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong> **Review*******_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Nice Way To Wake Up**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this took so long! I've been updating Brotherly Love and Stay With Me more than my other stories because I already know how I mostly want them to go. So if it takes me a little while longer to update my other stories, I'm sorry! I promise they will get updated at some point XD**

**Also, thank you to my beta ShiroKuro OokamiRyu!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Grimmjow's pov)<strong>

The next morning I woke up feeling happy. Sore and a little dirty, but happy.

Ichigo shifted next to me. I smiled and turned over.

He was so beautiful, his tan skin glowed in the sunlight, beautifully plump, bruised lips, his long, light eyelashes cast a shadow on his perfect cheek bones.

Ichigo had finally caved into having sex with me. If I had known that all it took was to see me touching myself, then I would have done it sooner.

And now he was mine. My mate. There's no chance in hell that I was going to give him up now.

Speaking of mate...

I grinned and slowly pulled the blanket off of Ichigo, revealing soft, tanned skin. He shivered slightly in his sleep.

I ran my hand over Ichigo's perfect ass, feeling the muscle twitch under my hand. He let out a soft moan.

I sat up and gently moved to straddle his legs, careful not to wake him up. Yet.

I grasped his backside with both of my hands and pulled his cheeks apart to see his pink hole.

It was a dark pink and swollen, some cum dripped out. I growled, feeling my cock start to harden.

He was perfect. And _mine_.

I trailed a finger down the globes of his ass and slid a finger inside him.

Ichigo groaned and bucked his hips a little.

After a few moments I worked in second finger, brushing up against his prostate and making himshudder.

" Ichigo..." I whispered softly in his ear.

" Mmm..." His eyelashes fluttered, but he was still asleep.

I chuckled. He must be a deep sleeper. He won't be asleep in a minute after I'm done with him...

I pressed light kisses to his shoulders, down his back, and to the tops of his ass.

I pulled his cheeks farther apart and licked my lips.

I licked his hole, cleaning up all my cum. I wasn't worried though. There'd be more to take its place.

I got the lube off the bedside table and rubbed some on Ichigo's twitching hole before putting some on my own aching erection.

I took my cock in my hand and pushed slowly inside. I moaned at the tight, velvety heat that surrounded me.

Ichigo gasped and immediately pushed back against me.

"G-grimmjowww..." Guess he was finally awake.

"Mmm," I purred, nuzzling his ear, "You feel so good around my cock, Ichigo."

"Grimm..." He whined.

I grinned and grabbed his hips, lifting him up so I could get deeper inside him. He gasped as I hit his prostate dead on.

" Ahh..." His ass clenched around my cock and I couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled out a little before thrusting back in. I gripped his hips hard as I rutted against him.

Ichigo grasped the blankets, moaning.

"P-please!"

"Please what?" I panted, fucking him harder.

"T-touch m-me! Please!"

"You want me to touch your cock?"

"Fuck...yes!" He nodded eagerly.

I snaked my hand around his waist and grabbed his hard, leaking cock, pumping it in time with my thrusts.

I leaned down and bit down on his shoulder. He let out a pleasured scream.

"Cum, Ichigo." I growled in his ear.

"Oh...!" Ichigo gasped as he came on command and I felt a wet heat spill over my hand.

"Fuck..." I whimpered, digging my nails into Ichigo's hips as his ass gripped my cock hard and I camequickly.

Ichigo sighed and collapsed onto the bed, making my now softened cock slid out of him.

I lay down next to him, breathing heavily.

I looked over to see Ichigo smiling softly.

"That was a nice way to wake up."

I gathered him up into my arms. "Yeah."

I buried my head into his neck, licking at the bite mark I made. He moaned softly and reached up with one hand to run it through my hair. The other hand rubbed my back, making me purr.

"I'm glad you remembered the lube." Ichigo chuckled.

I snorted. "I can be a fast learner. Plus, I didn't want to hurt you..."

His arms tightened around me. "Thank you."

"Mmm…" I hummed, sighing into his neck.

We laid there for a few minutes before Ichigo shifted.

"Gross..."

"What's wrong?"

He grimaced. "I just laid in a wet spot."

I giggled.

"Not funny. How would you like to lie in a sticky wet spot?" Ichigo pouted.

I just smiled and pulled him off the bed.

"Hey!"

"Take a shower with me..." I tried to say in the sexiest voice I could.

Ichigo shivered. "O-ok..."

* * *

><p>It took us about an hour and a half to get out of the shower.<p>

We had just finished eating breakfast; Ichigo had made eggs and bacon, when Ichigo asked if I wanted to go out today.

Of course I said yes! I mean, I've been out with Ichigo before, but it was mostly just going to the grocery store.

"Tell meeeee!" I whined.

We were walking down the street and Ichigo wouldn't tell me where he was taking me.

He chuckled. "Nope. You just have to wait and see."

"Ichigoooooo!"

He just shook his head and grinned. He stopped on the corner of the street and pointed.

I turned around to see what he was pointing at. My eyes widened.

"Park! Yay! I love you Ichigo!" I gave him a solid kiss on the lips before taking off.

"Grimmjow! Wait for me you baka neko!

* * *

><p><strong>(Mystery pov ;) )<strong>

"Mmm. So the kitten isn't very kittenish anymore?" I watched as the blue haired cat man was trying to coax the orange haired male to swing with him.

I gave a small smile and tucked a lock of brown hair behind my ear.

_Perfect_.

* * *

><p><strong>*Review*<strong>


End file.
